1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to improvements in cementing compositions and processes for cementing wells. The improvements provide better bonding and sealing of cement to adjacent surfaces such as casing and geologic formations. The improved seal provides better containment of fluids produced from or injected into geologic formations. The improved seal is also beneficial in containing fluids produced from or injected into the space between two casings where cement is used as a sealant at some point in the annulus between the casings.
2. Description of Prior Art
Subsequent to drilling a borehole of an oil or gas well, casing is run into the well and a cement slurry is placed in the annulus between the outside of the casing and the borehole wall. Typically, the cement slurry is placed in the annulus using a successive fluid displacement technique. In this technique, the cement is first pumped into the casing. Another fluid, often drilling fluid or water, is pumped behind the cement to displace it out the bottom of the casing and up into the annulus between the casing and borehole wall. The cement slurry is usually raised to a point above the uppermost section of the formations to be isolated and may be raised into the annulus between the casing string being cemented and a previously cemented casing.
Once placed, the purpose of the cement slurry is to harden in the annulus and provide an effective seal between the casing and the borehole. The hardened cement sheath prevents or inhibits communication of fluids between the various formations penetrated by the well. In addition to providing zonal isolation, the cement is in contact with the casing and provides mechanical support and resistance to axial movement through the shear bond developed between the interfaces of cement and pipe and cement and formation.
Bonding of the cement to the casing and borehole surfaces is critical to providing an effective seal in the annulus and for providing support for casings. Under most conditions, the bonding of cement to casing is achieved through contact of the cement particles with the surface of the casing. The resulting region of contact provides a mechanical interface which impedes movement of the casing due to high frictional forces. A fluid seal between cement and casing is effected by close contact of the cement particles at the casing surfaces which results in a region of very low effective permeability that prevents fluid migration along the interface.
Bonding between the cement and borehole wall is also achieved through contact of the cement particles with the formation or drilling fluid filter cake commonly deposited at the borehole wall during the drilling of the borehole. Some chemical combinations may also occur between the cement and formation or filter cake which may further enhance bonding and sealing at this interface. However, for this to occur the filter cake or formation should be water wet.
The present invention provides improved contact of the cement particles in an aqueous slurry at the interfaces of casing and formation or filter cake on the borehole wall. The improved contact is retained after the cement hardens resulting in a better fluid-tight seal at the interfaces of cement and casing and cement and borehole wall. Better mechanical bonding between the cement sheath and casing and cement sheath and borehole wall is also realized.